Enolras s Gift
by nightstar871
Summary: It s Enjolras s birthday and he spends it in the library waiting for grantaire to appear. He waits there and meets the girl he secretly loves Eponine. Will this meeting change his plans for good? One shot E/E. Rated T just in case.


**ME: Hello my lovely readers! Nightstar here with a new one shot. I took a break from Guiding Light and thought of my second favorite thing in the world Les Mis. SO I got my two favorite characters Eponine and Enjolras (I ship E and E) and made this. Hopefully you guys like it! **

**Enjolras: Well it was adequate... Anyways comment and review please! Now To the Barricade of Freedom!**

**Me: Oh no there he goes again anyways enjoy own Les Miserables or any of the characters or music.**

Enjolras was in the library, reading history books and gathering information for his next speech. Well, he was there to avoid all the Amis and Grantaire had asked him to meet up with him at the library.

_Spring break and my birthday another excuse for the guys to be distracted during the next four meetings _Enjolras thought.

Enjolras kept reading and writing for what seemed an eternity. It was 5:30 p.m. this was late too late even for Grantaire. Enjolras thought. As possible scenarios went through his mind (all in which Grantaire got hurt in nearly all of them) someone had entered the library.

He heard footsteps and immediately got up and turned around thinking it was Grantaire, but took quite a surprise. The girl that appeared before him was an angel that had fallen from heaven. Her hair was arranged in these loose mocha brown waves and she had a red head band that had a bow. Her eyes were two huge coffee orbs and if you looked closely you could see a fire dance in them. The girl's face was not too thin or too fat and she had this nice tan. The dress she was wearing was a short red dress with a black ribbon that went around the waist, and she wore a black sweater to cover herself from exposing herself too much (in Enjolras's view was rather cute). To complete her outfit she wore black heels which did make her taller but barely reached Enjolras's chin.

She looked around and then she spotted Enjolras and walked towards him. Enjolras's heart was hammering as she came close to him. She then spoke.

"Anthony Enjolras right?"

"Yes, that's me," Enjolras responded but in his heart and mind was scowling him for not flirting with the girl. The girl nodded.

"Grantaire asked me to tell you that he won't be able to make it due to his punishment in Mr. Javert's class. Apparently he thought it would be funny to hang Javert's underwear from the flagpole," she declared as she tried to hide her laughter.

"Alright, thank you miss?"

"Eponine, Eponine Thenardier or as you usually call me Marius's shadow monsieur," she answered.

"Wait you know me?"

"No, not really, I've seen you but never really talked to you; plus you are not the most social person so that doesn't help either," Eponine replied.

At that moment Enjolras started to remember the meetings and in each memory he saw Marius seated with boy next to him. Although when he saw the boy closely and notice the curves and other noticeable qualities he determined the "boy" was actually a girl. Enjolras also noticed Eponine's devotion to Marius the oblivious boy who didn't know he was hurting her with his comments about his Cosette. Enjolras witness everything Marius asked Eponine to do for him and he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when Eponine was worried about Marius. Actually he liked her a lot but never let anyone see his feelings towards her. He actually day dreamed of a day when she would stop her trying to make Marius notice her amd just came to him and kissed him... He snapped out of his daze by Eponine's giggles.

"Does it surprise you that I'm not my normal clothing today, Anthony?"

"I would be lying if I say I wasn't, and I'm sorry for calling you Marius's Shadow. Also just call me Enjolras," Enjolras responded.

"Apology accepted An- Enjolras," she smiled and she turned around and began to walk away.

"Eponine wait!" Enjolras exclaimed.

"What is it Enjolras? Do you need me to give Grantaire a message or something?" Eponine asked.

"No but I was wondering today is my birthday and… would you like to spend this day with me?" Enjolras requested as he closed his blue eyes.

Eponine got close to him and placed a strand of his brown hair behind his ear. She then cupped his cheek.

"I would be delighted to oblige," she answered with a smile.

Eponine interlaced her hand with Enjolras's hand and both of them walked out of the school's library together. They were both happy to see that not a single person on campus and they kept walking together. There was a comforting silence around them until Eponine broke the silence.

"So how exactly are we to spend Birthday Day Enjolras?"

"Mmm… how about we head to the park and just go to where the river flows?"

"Sounds perfect."

They walked some more in silence and as they reached their destination Enjolras heard Eponine hum a sad tune.

"What are you humming?" Enjolras asked.

"I can stop if it bothers you," she answered.

"No it doesn't bother me… can you sing the song you were humming?" he requested.

She closed her eyes and took deep a breath.

_On my own pretending he's beside me_

_ All alone I walk with him till morning _

_ Without him I feel his arms around me_

_ And when I lose my way, I closed my _

_ Eyes and he has found me_

She then let go of Enjolras's hand, yet he couldn't help to feel a bit disappointed. She walked a bit closer to the river and continued to sing.

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver_

_ All the lights, are misty in the river_

_ In the darkness the trees are full of starlight_

_ And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

This angel is hurting for Marius… I will make him pay for his blindness. Enjolras thought.

_ And I know it´s only in my mind _

_ That I´m talking to myself and not to him_

_ And although I know that he is blind _

_ Still I say, there´s a way for us_

_ I love him but when the night is over_

_ He is gone, the river is just a river_

_ Without him the world around me changes _

_ The trees are bare and everywhere_

_ The streets are full of strangers_

Yes, I´ll make the idiot pay for making this angel hurt. Enjolras kept thinking of possible ways to hurt Marius.

_I love him but everyday I´m learning_

_ All my life I´ve only been pretending_

_ Without me his world will go on turning _

_ A world that´s full of happiness_

_ That I have never known_

Eponine collapsed to the ground but Enjolras got her and hugged her tightly. She wasn´t crying but she was shaking.

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

She stared up at Enjolras who was still hugging her.

"I wrote that song thinking of Marius... but now I was thinking of another person," Eponine said.

"So you love someone else and why didn´t the fool spend the day with you?"Enjolras asked.

"I barely know him he´s so different from me and has his flaws but I love him... and I´m noy sure if he feels the same way about me," Eponine said a little distant.

"Well I know I would love to have someone who loves me for me and heck sings like an angel,"

"Really?"

"Really, I think you´re beautiful, wonderful, and just the most amazing human being Eponine and I´ll hurt anyone wh-" Enjolras´s words were cut off by Eponine´s lips.

It was a cute chaste kis but Enjolras passed his tongue on her bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth. Eponine gladly opened her mouth and let Enjolras invade her mouth. They stayed like that for a while until Eponine pulled away. She smiled and Enjolras smiled as well.

"So does this mean you feel the same way Enjolras?"

"Well, my heart fluttered every time you came to the meetings. I got extremely jealous when you were with Marius trying to get him to notice you. And at this very moment I long to kiss you again and tell you that I love you Eponine."

"I love you too Enjolras."

They kissed again, but this time the kiss got more passionate. Enjolras stopped and stood up.

"Eponine I´m sorry I don´t want you to think I´m only using you to get you to my bed... I´m sorry if I disrespected you in any way."

"Enjolras it´s bound to happen and I was rather hoping for it," Eponine answered seductively.

At that point Enjolras grabbed his backpack, her bag, and her hand and led her quickly to his home. He threw his bag and her bag aside and carried Eponine to his started to kiss her neck furiously.

"Enjolras what about your parents?" Eponine gasped.

"My parents left on a business trip yesterday night and won´t be back until next week."

"Alright then," she kissed him passionately. It was getting dark and soon their clothes melted away from their bodies beccame one and their love was known to their own blissful world. The world around them fell away.

Enjolras woke up the next morning sore but with the joy of a thounsand men. He opened his eyes and saw eponine wearing her normal clothing. Her hair was freshly washed, she walked up to him and kissed him. "Happy Birthday Enjolras... I hope yopu had the best birthday ever," she said as she left the room to let him dress. Enjolras quickly dressed and ran out of the room. He went looking for Eponine who was in the living room looking at a picture of him when he was 5. He snuck behind her and kissed her. She was startled at first and then gave in.

"I did have the best birthday because you were my gift Eponine."


End file.
